bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Pickles
Sir Pickles, is the main villain of Dark709's Comics. He has repeatedly tried to defeat Dark709 and take over his comics and kill Bob and chasing him away. Character History Sir Pickles was a Ta-Matoran living in Hapori Nui. Presumably, at some time, he moved to Metru Nui and was quickly put in a Matoran Sphere with the rest of the matoran. After the Toa Metru moved all matoran to the island of Mata Nui, he had lost all his memories and lived there until the events involving the Mask of Light. He then left on a ship with Toa Tahu Nuva and multiple other matoran, delivering a top-secret machine, which Pickles had created, to Hapori Nui. He created it to upper BZ-Metru's security, but the ship he was on was attacked by three matoran known as Bormatu, Zero and Orez. The trio stole the machine and kidnapped Pickles. They forced him to build what his machine had hidden: A robotic exo-suit. After he finished building all of the suits, he used scrap parts and a dead spider's brain to build a robot, which he called Mr. Zimmwad. Mr. Zimmwad helped him to escape while Bormatu and his allies caused more trouble in Tohu Tower. After the BZ-Guards felled the tower, and Bormatu transformed into a monstrous creature by absorbing Toa Bob's power, Pickles and Zimmwad rescued Bormatu, who had renamed himself Malice Borg, from the falling tower, to discuss a possible alliance. As Dark709's Foe After the destruction of Tohu Tower, Sir Pickles and Malice Borg began working together, and Malice sent Sir Pickles to kill the idiotic toa-turned-matoran, Bob, so that he could not take back Malice's power. Pickles followed Bob, who was accompanied by a Le-Matoran named Lucas709, into a transport pod station. He entered the same pod as the duo, and told them of his assignment. He then took out a gun and began shooting wildly while the two panicked. The inexperienced pilot told them to keep it down and Pickles accidently shot the controls. Pickles jumped out of the pod on to the awaiting Mr. Zimmwad, and flied away. It is unknown what happened next, but it is known that Lucas709 was infected and renamed himself Dark709, and that Pickles decided that he would destroy Dark and take over his comic studio. It is also known that he hired six Rahkshi to aid him in his attempts. He tried to infiltrate the studio many times but never succeded. He tried using a plushie making machine to make a sentient plush army, creating an reality eraser, building a voilent robot disquised as a sentient plushie maid, and even creating a robotic doppelganger of Dark709, known as "Shovel", though all ended in failure. Taking Over Hapori Nui Apparently, Sir Pickles was eventually arrested, but he escaped and rebought his old base, revealing to Mr. Zimmwad that all his previous creations were part of a larger plan: To create a cloning machine. He then proceeded to create a clone army of Zimmwad and attack Dark's comic studio, but Dark and his characters escaped with the help of a Boboobian matoran named Fred. After contacting Malice Borg, Sir Pickles used his Zimmwad army to start his conquest of Hapori Nui, starting with BZ-Metru. He took over every area until the only free location left was Bobooba. Surrounding it, the Boboobians and Zimmwads fought while Pickles moved back to his lair on Cucumber Mountain. Sir Pickles than betrayed Malice Borg by having his Mr. Zimmwads turn on him, giving Dark, his characters, and the former apprentices of the Guardian and advantage in fighting through his castle. As the apprentices transfered Malice Borg's power back into Bob, he became his former Toa Hapori self and led the group to Sir Pickle's lair. While the Guardian's apprentices and Dark709's characters aided in the fight for the Comic Land, Dark and Bob went to fight Sir Pickles. Bob was attacked by the Hunter Kiata twice to delay him, while Dark fought Pickles alone. They fought in the lava filled Cloning Machine's room, and Pickles gained the advantage by cutting through the platform Dark was on and lowering the one he jumped on into the lava. Bob, who was badly injured by the Hunter Kiata, then burst into the room and attacked Pickles and pushed him into the lava. Pickles caught onto the platform and cut in down to kill Bob, claiming that the Cloning Machine could withstand lava. Bob than gave up his Toa power to destroy the machine, transforming back into a dimmwitted matoran. All of the Mr. Zimmwad clones were destroyed, his Rahkshi henchmen were all killed in the battle except for Lerahk, who had been trapped in a deep pit, but Pickles however, dissapeared, as his remains were never found in the lava. "Darth Pickles" After his duel with Dark709 and Bob, he was badly injured, and so placed in a cybernetic suit by Mr. Zimmwad, Lerahk and 10 seperately produced copies of Zimmwad. Taking on the name "Darth Pickles" due to his Darth Vader-esque suit. He tried to take back his old lair, only to find out it had been turned into a retirement home. He tried to kill everyone in the building but was stopped by the maniac, Whenua. He tried to find a new lair but failed each time, until he stole a treehouse from a young matoran named Timmy. He continued his schemes to destroy Dark by using a computer chip placed in a muffin to turn Dark into a muffin obsessed idiot, to make him want to quit comic making. It worked for a while, but was eventually foiled by Dark's characters Zacku and Tiki. Recovery Once Dark709 began his fourth season, Sir Pickles healed from his injuries soon after, and was able to get rid of his cybernetic suit. He continued with his attempts at killing Dark709 but like all of his previous plots, they usually failed. He used more straightforward methods such as simply blowing up a wall and shooting everything in sight, though he did have his more complicated plans, such as recreating the Comic Reality Eraser, creating a time machine to try to stop Dark709's birth, or dressing as Santa Claus to fool Bob into letting him closer to Dark. As the Third Faction Pickles made another attempt at Dark's life as he was taking a walk with Bob. He ambushed them with a shrink ray and quickly shrunk Bob, but Dark used fighting moves that he had learned from his bodyguard, Arnold Kanohiwrangler, to defeat him. He became depressed at his many defeats, and tried to use Sprite to lighten his load. He was then possesed by the spirit of Hapori Dume and led into the chamber of his imprisonment. Sir Pickles quickly regained his senses and awoke from his trance, realizing where he was, he approached Dume's tomb and activated it, setting Hapori Dume free. The evil being then transformed Pickles into a more powerful toa-like form and sent him to attack Dark709 and his characters, who had been turned into toa, before they could arrive. He failed and fled, later meeting back up with Dume and the rest of their alliance. Another member of their alliance, who turned out to be Malice Borg, recognized Pickles and attacked him for betraying him in their previous takeover of Hapori Nui, but spared him with the warning that he wouldn't be so merciful next time. The two got along for the time as they waited for the Dumevahk to reach the Source, which neither was sure what it was. Other Appearances Sir Pickles has appeared with Mr. Zimmwad in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, Project Unlikely and Ultionicle Studios V 2.0 Pickles is also a character in The Past He plays a fairly Major role in The Comics Factory Movie in which he betrays Tren Krom and joins up with Dr. Madness, Like Tren and Madness, Sir Pickles will be voiced by Phil. Trivia See also: The Mr. Zimmwad controversy *The Razor version of Sir Pickles was in fact the default color palette for the kit before it was switched to blue. *Despite appearing in Project Unlikely (as he followed Phil), The creators (Or rather Phil) had to ask Dark709 for permission to use the character (as well as Mr. Zimmwad) in the series. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters